Not For Sale
by ThatButthole
Summary: Io of the Naruko family is a rich land-owner who is known for making the best deals, recognizing potential and being able to sell everything and anything. But there is one thing even the king of merchants is not going to give up. Ioryuuweek day 3: Love is priceless


Ioryuuweek Day 3: Love is priceless

stupid fantasy slave au

Not For Sale

Io was the wealthiest land-owner in all the kingdom. All traders wanted him to buy their goods and make deals with them because the approval of the heir to the famous Naruko family was the best marketing trick. Other landlords were desperate to know his secrets and since the merchant was known for his infallible eye for potential he was the most wanted business partner of them all.

Io was also known for being able to sell anything and make his investments profit him to no end. There were rumors going around about him having sold his own mother to the harem of the neighboring kingdom's king. This was false (his mother died in childbirth) but it added to his reputation. Io was feared, respected, loathed and envied to equal measure.

He was never seen without his most trusted slave, as most merchants. What made his situation peculiar, however, was that nobody remembered having iever/i seen him without this one particular pink-haired slave. Most traders owned multiple slaves – some a handful, some dozens – and upon leaving for work, decided who was coming with them. Many had an alphaslave who was always there, even though sometimes accompanied by some betaslaves, but even alphas were sold, traded and replaced from time to time when they started to get old or rebellious or if there was a better one with a reasonable price on the market or if one of the betaslaves proved to be more valuable or suited for the task. That was just common sense, right? When an item loses its value you replace it. Even children understood that much. But Io seemed to have owned this slave forever and was always with him, wherever he went.

People were curious. Generous offers had been made; grandiose enough to make less wealthy traders lose their minds and even the richest wonder if what they heard was true. However, Io never even considered any of these offers. He just told everyone "Ryuu is not for sale, and if you dare utter a sound against my decision, I will make sure not to have any dealings with you or your family ever again."

Naruko family never formed too strong emotional bonds because that would get in the way of businesses. That said, it was commonly interpreted that this slave was incredibly valuable. "He must be a genius when it comes to business and Io's right hand man," said some. "I bet he has magical powers that prevent his owner from ever being unsuccessful!" said others. "He's the most obedient, dutiful slave anybody has ever seen, no doubt," was also heard regularly. Some of these speculations had more truth to them than others, but nobody except Io, his old, retired parents and his five favorite slaves knew the real extent of the mysterious alphaslave's value and the reason Io never agreed to even think of selling him, no matter what treasures he was offered.

"O great seer, will I be successful in the upcoming big market event in the central?" spoke the young businessman. The furry pink animal-looking oracle closed his eyes and mumbled for a moment in ancient language before replying.

"Your businesses will go as always, Io-san. You possess the talent of making the best of every deal and picking the best cooperators. However, nature is not on your side; the sun is in control and will not allow cooling clouds or refreshing rain before the next half moon emerges."

"Thank you, o great seer"

Not long after, Io found his trusted head of betaslaves.

"Atsushi, I'm heading for the market in central today. There's a big event in a few days and if I leave now, I should make it in time to find a place for our booth and make some important connections. Start preparing the most luxurious caravan immediately."

Io's words were demanding, but his voice emitted kindness not often found in land-owners. The blue-haired slave he had addressed bowed, said "Yes, master," and went to make sure everything would be ready as soon as possible.

"Yumoto, I'm leaving for a business trip. We need food for a week, something that won't rot easily. the seer told it's going to be hot and sunny."

"Right away, master!" yelped the young kitchen slave and started looking for suitable goods.

"En, get the belly dancers. I'm leaving for a week and I'm sure Ryuu needs some entertainment."

"Sure thing, master," yawned the tallest of Io's slaves and disappeared behind the veil that lead to the entertainers' lair.

Io proceeded to make his own preparations in his room. Upon entering, the most wonderful sight of them all opened before his eyes: His beloved alphaslave sleeping peacefully on his favorite, skillfully embroidered mattress.

"Wake up, my dearest Ryuu. The sun is reaching its peak and we will leave soon," he whispered to the younger man's ear. Ryuu opened his eyes and smiled blissfully at his master.

"Yes, my honored master. Will it be a long journey?"

"Only a week. It's the great market in central. Atsushi is preparing your favorite caravan, Yumoto is finding the optimal delicacies for heat and En is getting you entertainment. There will be a lot of dull business talk but I want you to feel at home, and am trying to achieve the top level of comfort to my greatest ability."

Ryuu grinned and draped his arms around his masters neck. "Master, you're putting too much effort into the comfort of a lowly slave. If you do not mind me saying."

Io cupped Ryuu's face in his hands and looked straight into those chocolate brown eyes. "You are a lot more to me than a lowly slave; you are even more than my beloved alphaslave. And you know it." He planted a kiss at his secret lover's forehead and slipped his hands down. They exited the room hand in and, ready to make more commerce that would likely prosper.


End file.
